Spa Day
by The Great Yopp
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi never thought he would set foot in a spa. Now his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker, has brought him to one against his own will. Oh joy.  I'm putting this on the back-burner for a while...
1. Chapter 1: Day Spa

Chapter 1: Day Spa

"Anakin, where are we going?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his former padawan, who gripped the jedi master's arm and led him along the lower levels of Coruscant.

"We're almost there, master!" The jedi knight exclaimed, walking faster with Obi-Wan still in tow.

"Anakin! Tell me where we are going this instant, or-"He was abruptly cut off when Anakin suddenly stopped in front of a small building, decorated by a large sign that read "DAY SPA".

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Obi-Wan said, backing away from the now bouncing Anakin. Anakin's grip on his master's arm became tighter, which prevented the man's escape.

"Come on, master! You could use a good spa day!"

"I said no, Anakin!" The jedi master said stubbornly. He looked at Anakin, which he realized was a bad idea. Anakin's blue eyes grew very large in a matter of seconds, and his lower lip jutted out into a pout. He knew his master's weakness. Obi-Wan sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I surrender." He said grudgingly. To his surprise, Anakin sprinted to the door of the building, with Obi-Wan holding on for dear life.

"Oh, force, what I gotten myself into?" He cried as they flew into the small day spa.

* * *

><p><em>I know. That was short. They'll get longer...I hope. Read and review please!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Works

Chapter Two: The Works

"Ah, Anakin! Nice to see you again!" The woman at the desk greeted the jedi.

"Hello, Martha." Anakin waved at her. All Obi-Wan could do was glare at his former padawan.

"You have been here before?" He scrutinized.

"Several times, master." Anakin replied happily. There was a brief silence, as Obi-Wan registered what he had just heard his strange friend say.

"You know…this does explain quite a bit." Obi-Wan admitted thoughtfully. Anakin obviously didn't hear him, so he shrugged.

"So…" Martha started. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Anakin?"

"Of course. Martha, this is my master, Obi-Wan." Anakin said. Obi-Wan mumbled a small greeting to the woman at the desk.

"It's his first time, so I'm thinking the works?" Anakin told Martha. She grinned.

"The works it is, Skywalker." She said, as she typed quickly on her keyboard.

"Anakin…What's in the works?" The jedi master asked nervously.

"You'll see, master."

"Oh Joy."

* * *

><p><em>Second chapter…is not as long as I wanted it to be. But I'm going to try and change that. Read and review, please!<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Facial

Chapter Three: Facial

The two jedi were escorted to a private room, upon the elder jedi's request. Anakin casually strode into the room and sat in what Obi-Wan thought might have been deemed "Skywalker's Chair". He himself took a seat next to his former padawan. The dread stored in Obi-Wan slightly vanished at the amazing comfort his seat brought to him.

_Though I do admit_, he thought,_ these are quite the chairs._ The last time he had sat in a seat this comfortable was on the planet Kamino, when he met with Taun We. Such wonderful chairs…

He was suddenly startled out of his blissful thoughts when he felt a surprisingly cold gunk being smeared on his face.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, which effectively scared his facialist.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Anakin replied. The jedi master was unnerved by how blissed out his former padawan sounded, as similar gunk was being smeared on his face.

"What in the blazes is this?" He yelled, gesturing to his, now green face. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"It's called a facial, master."

"And what, dare I ask, does a facial do?"

"Let's just say it makes your face look better. Trust me, Obi-Wan. You needed one. Your pores are huge! Ugh!" He groaned.

"Well I never!" Obi-Wan said angrily.

"Just let the nice facialist put it on you, Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed, shifting back to his previous state of calm. Obi-Wan muttered incoherently, but did as he was told. The cold feeling of the "facial" on his face felt gross. But he decided to humor Anakin.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Obi-Wan felt much less irritated when the facial was removed.

"See?" Anakin said "Was that so hard, master?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Make me." Anakin replied childishly.

"You know I will, Anakin. Don't push me."

Anakin grew quiet for a while. Obi-Wan tried to take advantage of the silence, pulling out a small book, when Anakin snatched it away from him.

"Uh, uh, uh! Not in the spa, Obi-Wan." He tsked in disapproval. "Besides, the facial was only part one!"

Obi-Wan gulped.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't updated in quite some time, but I hope this will make up for it! It's longer…slightly. Read and Review<em>

_-The Great Yopp_


	4. Chapter 4: Manicure

**_Hello everyone! Oh, how I missed Fanfiction! What I thought would be a quick and easy transition from summer to the school year, was not very quick at all. Plus, to top it all off, Microsoft Word decided not to cooperate and deleted my documents. But…now I'm back. With another chapter! Huzzah! Hopefully this will make up for the weeks that I dissapeared. And now, I give you Chapter Four!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Manicure<p>

"Dear Force, Obi-Wan! Have you washed you hands lately?"  
>Obi-Wan glanced at his hands. They were dry and dusty. Every finger nail had dirt underneath. He didn't think they were too bad, but apparently they were horrendous. Despicable, even.<p>

"Well…" The Jedi Master started.

"No excuses. It's manicure time."

As if on cue, two women similar to the ones who gave them their facials entered the room with small bowls of a soapy substance. One approached Obi-Wan slowly, with a nail file in her hand.  
>"…Manicure?" Obi-Wan asked.<br>Anaki n rolled his eyes again.

"They're basically going to clean your hands, Master."

"Oh…Well…I guess that isn't so bad…"

"And maybe a topcoat…"

_Whatever that is..._ Obi-Wan thought.

XxXxXxXxX

Before he knew it, Obi-Wan's manicurist was drying his hands.

"I must admit, Anakin, this is quite relax-"

He instincively stopped when he felt something cold being applied to his fingernails. He glanced down to see the manicurist painting his nails a shade of bright pink.  
>"Pink?" Obi-Wan screamed, his voice rising an octave. He disliked the color pink with a fiery passion.<p>

"Well, when you spaced out earlier…" His padawan began to explain.

"You told them to paint my nails pink?" He exploded. His face began to match the hue of his nails…which Anakin knew was not a good sign.  
>"Master! It isn't permanent!" Anakin yelped as he felt the deep pressure in the furious Obi-Wan. After a few seconds, the pressure was released. Anakin could have sworn he saw steam come out of his master's ears. Both Anakin and the manicurists sighed in relief.<br>"Thank the Force." Obi-Wan said gladly. "You know, I'm not very fond of the color pink, Anakin."

"Well…" Anakin began with a nervous chuckle. "When that dries, we'll head on to part three."

"Wonderful." Came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to all of you who favorited and subscribed this story (You know who you are). Hopefully at some point, I'll have more stories. But for now…<em>**  
><strong><em>Read and Review!<em>**

**_-The Great Yopp_**


	5. Chapter 5: Sauna

Well…It's been a while, hasn't it?  
>I am terribly sorry that I haven't been on here for a while. I've been testing a lot in school…so yeah.<br>I have also noticed that I never responded to you lovely reviewers, so I am going to take the time to do so now.

**MobiObi- Thank you for typing my first ever review! That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**WolvieGrrl- I'm glad that I made you smile. As for Anakin…He just seems to be unnaturally attractive, so I used that to my advantage. XD**

**Obi-Writer341- Thanks! I am very sure he would never give up his spa days, Vader or not. I am also very sure that the council will laugh at Obi-Wan's expense. Heheh…**

**Pronker- I was actually thinking about writing a pedicure chapter…I think that may be a backup, in case I don't have any other ideas. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous- Whoever you are, thank you. Your review was greatly appreciated.**

**FemaleSpock- Thank you! I am also terribly aware of Obi-Wan's suffering. Heehee.**

**Ohappydaze-Ah, the citadel. Good times…Thanks for reviewing!**

**I love you all; I hope you guys are aware. And…without further ado…here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Sauna<p>

"Let's go, Master." Anakin called, a long towel around his waist.

"No." The stubborn Obi-Wan replied. "I feel…naked."

"Relax, Obi-Wan. You have a towel."

"I would much rather be wearing my clothes instead of a towel, Anakin.

"That's not an option, Obi-Wan." Anakin sang. "The sauna is waiting."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher, the cloth very tightly wrapped around his waist. He looked very uncomfortable. He felt the same.

"Would you explain to me why we are standing here in nothing but towels?" He questioned.

"I assumed you wanted a towel, Master." Anakin smirked.

"Anakin-" He started, but stopped speaking when Anakin motioned to the sauna door.

"This is it, Obi-Wan. The sauna."

Just as Anakin said the word sauna, dramatic music played. The sun shone brightly through a nearby window and illuminated Anakin with a soft glow.

"…What the Hell?" Obi-Wan said. The music abruptly stopped.

"Too much?" Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan nodded, his eyebrow raised. The glow faded, as well.

"Just get in and sit down. There's really nothing to it."

"Alright. Then may I retrieve my clothes?"

"As soon as we're out, yes."

The two Jedi walked into the sauna, and were quite shocked to see they were not alone. Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda sat within the sauna, wrapped in towels, along with the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon and Mace had towels wrapped around their heads as well.

"…What the Hell?" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said in unison.

"But…but…"Obi-Wan stammered, but was interrupted by Yoda.

"Nice of you to join the party, it is." The green alien said smugly.

Obi-Wan was quite shocked. And confused. His former padawan led him to the empty wooden bench on the opposite wall. When they sat down. Anakin gazed questioningly at the other occupants. Mostly at Mace Windu. The Jedi Knight raised his eyebrow at the sight of the towel on the bald Master's head.

"I can dream, Skywalker." He grumbled. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I knew you were jealous." He snickered.

The sauna was soon filled with an awkward silence. A few moments later, the doors opened once more.

General Grievous sauntered in, somehow whistling a cheerful tune through his mask. His skeletal waist was covered by a towel, which was quite pointless, seeing he never wore pants in the first place. All five Jedi's jaws dropped to the floor. Grievous, who was previously oblivious to the others, looked around the small room. His happy tune died and was replaced by a string of guttural curses. He left the Jedi infested sauna angrily.

At that moment, the awkward silence became much more awkward.

"Well…"Qui-Gon broke the silence. "I'm gonna split. Catch you guys later." With that, he vanished, leaving the towels behind.

"…How does that even work?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps," Anakin started. "We should go too."

"I agree." Obi-Wan replied hastily. The two left the sauna quickly. Mace and Yoda sighed in relief when they left.

"Very awkward, that was." The elder Master said.

"Indeed, it was." Mace responded. "But now we can continue our previous game."

"Sounds good to me. Your turn, it was."

"Alright. Dare."

* * *

><p><em>And that concludes our latest chapter of Spa Day! The spacing's a little funny, but that's my Compy's fault.<em>

_And now I have a question for you all!_

_**What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters?**_

_I would love to hear your clever ideas! I'll be sure to give you credit if I use them, as well._

_Read and Review, as always!_


	6. Chapter 6: Massage

_Here you go…the chapter I promised you four months ago…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- The Massage<strong>

"Anakin, I thought you said I could put my clothes back on…"

"I lied."

After Anakin and Obi-Wan left the sauna, they proceeded to the deep tissue massage. Much to Obi-Wan's dismay. He just wanted to wear clothes again…but no, he had to remain in the towel. The jedi master crossed his arms.

_This better be good. _

"Don't worry, master. This is the best part…" Anakin answered Obi-Wan's thought.

_He's just full of surprises, isn't he?_

"You know it, Obi-Wan." Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan jumped.

_Oh, that's just great. He can read my thoughts. Hmm…I wonder if I can read his…_

"Not a chance."

"Blast." The elder jedi grumbled. But he tried, anyway.

When they finally made it back to the room, Obi-Wan was exhausted from his futile efforts to read Anakin's mind.

_How the Hell did he do that?_

"It's massage time, master." Anakin said. Obi-Wan could tell that this was surely Anakin's favorite part. When they entered the room, Obi-Wan realized why. The chairs that were in the center of the room had been replaced with strange looking table…beds…Obi-Wan shook his head. For some odd reason, the lights were dimmed down and various candles were lit around the room. But Obi-Wan barely noticed, as he gazed at the two women who he assumed would be the ones to give them the massage.

_Damn._ Obi-Wan thought. They were very attractive masseuses. They wore tank tops, with very small name tags. Obi-Wan struggled furiously not to stare at their large chests.

"Hey, Anakin…" They both sang.

"Hello, ladies." He replied smoothly.

"Nice to see you again." The blonde masseuse said.

"Yeah, we thought you'd never come back." The brunette said.

"Well, here I am, and I brought a friend with me." Anakin told them, gesturing to Obi-Wan. "Girls, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Say hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan peeped out a shy "Hello", and the women giggled.

"Hi, Obi-Wan…" They both sang again.

_I call dibs on the blonde. _Anakin sent to Obi-Wan through the force.

_Oh, __**now **__you let me hear it! _Obi-Wan thought angrily. Anakin knew he preferred blondes…

"Well, Tiffany, you're with me this time." Anakin said happily.

"I guess that means I'll take Obi-Wan." The brunette said…seductively?

_Bloody Hell, is it getting hot in here?_ Obi-Wan thought. He received no reply from Anakin, through the force or otherwise.

"This way, Anakin." Tiffany called, as Anakin followed her to the table…bed…thing. Obi-Wan shook his head again. The jedi master followed his masseuse in a similar fashion.

And the massage began.

V^V^V^V^V^V

Dear force. It was the most glorious thing Obi-Wan had ever experienced. He sure hoped these ladies got paid well. Every single inch of his body was relaxed and practically screaming with joy. He could tell Anakin felt the same way.

"It says Jessica, by the way." The brunette masseuse told Obi-Wan.

"Pardon?"

"I noticed you kept looking at my name tag…" She pointed at said nametag, which was pinned on the right side of her rather large breasts.

"Ah! Yes! That's what I was looking at. Thank you." He flustered quickly, his face turning scarlet. Jessica grinned.

"Thank you very much, Ladies." Anakin said to them. "You truly do wonders."

"You're welcome…" They sang once more, than turned and walked out of the room. Obi-Wan glanced at his former padawan, and followed his gaze to Tiffany's…posterior…

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan chastised.

"Ah!" He snapped his eyes up quickly. "Don't tell Padmé!"

"…Why would I tell Senator Amidala, Anakin?"

"Oh, no reason! Ha!"

V^V^V^V^V^V

"Truth, or Dare, do you choose?"

"Dare."

"…Dare you to grab the blonde's butt when they come in, I do."

"But…but…"

"Yes, butt. Hmhmhmhm…"

_*Sigh.* _"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end of chapter six! Virtual hugs if you know who the last two to speak are...Heheh. I hope you enjoyed it! <em>

_Read and Review please!_

_-Yopp_


End file.
